Bad Influence
by EmileighLyn
Summary: Being one of the smartest kids in school tends to have it's benefits. Teachers adore and trust you, your parents are proud of you (of course in some cases your father would probably rather you played a sport), and you feel superior to others, (especially when they ask for you help) The down side, sometimes your asked to tutor people. People like Stiles. Young!Derek Badboy!Stiles
1. Chapter 1

Derek dreaded 4:30.

Well, that wasn't quite correct. He dreaded 4:30-5:00, because Stiles was never on time. The boy didn't bother even coming up with an excuse, nor did he knock. He just shoved the door open, sauntered into the kitchen to snatch a cookie from the jar, said a quick hello to Derek's siblings, or parents, or his uncle Peter, if one of them were there, then he would walk up to Derek's room, and once again not knock, before bursting in and flopping onto Derek's bed, which was probably perfectly made before hand, then Stiles would greet him with that horrendous nickname that he's called him ever since they were partners for a science project in fourth grade.

Fasola. It originally was Zielona fasola, which mean green bean in Polish, or so he was told.

Apparently, fourth grader Derek reminded Stiles of the vegetable, being tall, lean, and "stringy".

After a while, it got shortened to Fasola, which just meant bean, and Derek hated it.

As a matter of fact, in the several years he knew Stiles, along with the two months he's been tutoring him from 4:30 (4:30-5:00) to 5:30 (5:15- 5:25) on weekdays so Stiles didn't get his ass thrown off the lacrosse team, Derek was pretty sure he only heard the other say his real name a handful of times.

The clock signaled that it was now 4:57 and there was a silence that fell upon the house and the preserve surrounding it, almost like the calm before the storm.

That's when Derek's sensitive ears picked up the sound of a jeep coming closer.

He scowled at his computer before clicking out of the Google docs tab, and staring longingly at his neat bed, which he was sure he would have to redo in less than an hour.

Sure enough, there was the sound of the front door slamming shut. "Hey, Mrs. Hale. Sup, Laura." Stiles said, very charmingly.

"Hello, Stiles. How nice to see you again." Talia said.

Derek rolled his eyes. He hated how his family almost welcomed Stiles company. Derek once heard his mother and father saying it was good for him to have a "friend" that shared different interests than him.

What his parents didn't know was that they weren't friends, even if Stiles acted like it. And the different interests Stiles had, consisted of smoking, drinking, sex, and going to high school parties. Which also consisted of smoking, drinking, and sex.

After Stiles finished talking with Talia, he stomped up the stairs and seconds later, the door to Derek's bedroom flung open. Stiles smirked at him. "Hello, Fasola." He said, before plopping down on the bed, messing up the blankets and sheets.

"Hello, Stiles." Derek growled, before tossing Stiles chemistry book at him.

The book Stiles had purposely put in Derek's bag, so he didn't have to carry it.

"Let's get this over with." Derek grumbled.

* * *

After thirty-three minutes exactly (not counting the three five minute breaks that Stiles took once to have a smoke and the other to grab a cookie and converse with Derek's family) Stiles got up without a word and walked out the front door without a word and so much as a good-bye.

Derek grinned happily knowing very well that when stiles walked out it meant he was done for the day which was just fine by Derek.

He heard stiles tromp down the stairs said a quick hello and goodbye to Cora and Peter who were downstairs watching a movie.

Derek laid back on his bed stretching out just thrilled to know he was stiles free for the rest of the day leaving time to continue his novel then he heard his mother stop Stiles.

"Done already?" She asked.

"Yep," Stiles said "I work quickly."

Not a lie Stiles wasn't an idiot and he did cover a lot of ground during their short studies.

"Where are you off too?" Talia asked

"Home maybe stop by the diner to get something to eat my dad's out of town so it's either the diner or order in."

Derek heard his mother 'tsk' and worry shadowed his face.

"What a shame why don't you stay here to eat."

Derek's eyes widened in alarm and he launched off of his bed.

"You sure?" Stiles asked sounding quite pleased.

"Absolutely, I just know Derek will love to have you stay over."

* * *

"So Stiles," Peter said smoothly eyeing Derek's scowl, "When's the lacrosse team's first game?"

Stiles swallowed his bite of steak, "Next week Friday is the first game, coach says if I can keep my grades above a 'B' I can stay on first line."

All around the table there were hums.

Stiles looked up at him and smirked "Zielona fasola can you pass the zielone fasolki?"

Derek growled under his breath as the others chuckled at the joke,as he grabbed the green beans that sat in front of him and shoved them at Stiles who nodded.

He almost never said thank you to Derek.

"This is fabulous Mrs. Hale," Stiles said.

Talia smiled, "Thank you stiles and your welcome to come over for supper every day until your father gets back."

Stiles grinned widely, "I just might take you up on that Mrs. H."

"Wonderful!" Talia exclaimed.

Derek barely bit back a whine like he didn't get enough of Stiles already.

Supper was finished and dessert was passed out apple pie freshly made which Stiles highly praised.

Stiles of course excused himself when it was time to take care of the dishes and clear up the table and of course he left with the joyous promise that he would see Derek tomorrow.

Derek was thinking about calling in sick.

* * *

A/N: So, tell me how you like it. I would love to hear from you guys and hear ideas if you have any. I'm going to be honest and tell you right now my updating is going to be choppy. A great thanks to NikaBika for looking my story over for mistakes that I most likely missed, on wattpad under Angelstar lambsquad she's working on an amazing story called Star gazers, definitely check it out. This has also been put up on wattpad under the same name there is a link to my profile there in my profile here. Thank you for reading! Emi


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, fasola!"

Derek squeezed his eyes shut, and groaned softly. He heard tiny snickers all around, but they faded as Stiles got closer.

He grinned and slapped Derek's back in a friendly and welcoming manner. "You got a ride home?" He asked.

"I'm walking home." Derek said, frowning. It's not like he didn't enjoy walking, it's just that he lived quite a ways away and by the time he would get to his house, there would be little to no time to work on his novel.

"Good." Stiles said, nodding his head.

"Good?" Derek asked. Good that he walked all the way home?

"Yes, good. I have practice right after school, so I'll drive you home. I plan to fully take your mother up on supper again. What are you guys having tonight?"

Derek grit his teeth. "Roast chicken."

Stiles smacked his lips and made a show of rubbing his stomach. "Sounds good. See you at practice." Stiles said, winking and sauntering away. Leaving Derek to flush at all the stares.

* * *

"I hate him." Derek seethed, glaring at the brunette who sat with his friends on the other side of the lunch room.

"I think he's hot." Erica said, twirling a lock of her blonde hair.

Boyd, her boyfriend, looked at her in shock.

She shrugged. "Not as hot as you, babe."

Derek and Boyd both rolled their eyes.

"I like the looks of his friend better." Isaac said, munching on a carrot as he stared at Scott.

At that moment, Stiles caught the group looking at him and waved in a friendly manner before turning to Scott and continued the story he was telling him, hands flailing around like he had been tased.

"I don't see what there is to hate." Boyd said.

"Everything." Derek hissed.

Erica rolled her eyes. "In kindergarten Stiles broke Derek's toy Superman." She said.

Boyd gave Derek an unimpressed look, while Isaac cackled.

"I was five! And the teacher sent a note home to my parents, saying I was being disruptive in class! They made me apologize in front of the whole class for something he did!" Derek exclaimed.

Boyd looked at Erica then at Isaac, who both nodded, validating the story before rolling his eyes. "Well, if he's so unbearable, why do you tutor him?"

Derek grumbled to himself.

It wasn't his idea, that's for sure. As a matter of fact, he didn't even get told he was going to tutor Stiles until the boy showed up at his house one day.

Turns out, Derek's parents and Stiles's dad, the Sheriff, had been talking, and when the Sheriff mentioned Stiles failing grades, Derek's parents were more than thrilled to volunteer Derek, and in their haste to do so, they forgot to ask him how he felt about it.

He relayed the story to Boyd, who simply raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

"Well, I heard the teachers talking the other day." Isaac said. "They were talking about how well Stiles was improving, and if he kept it up, there might not be any need for a tutor."

Derek's eyes widened in awe. "Seriously?"

Isaac hummed.

"But that means you have to do an even better job." Erica said.

Derek nodded. It wasn't like he wasn't trying already, but with Stiles coming in late and leaving early, added with the occasional smoke breaks and social breaks there usually wasn't a lot of time for studying.

Something would have to change.

Derek tuned out from his friends conversations after a while, because he honestly did not want to hear what Isaac wanted to do to Stiles friend Scott.

* * *

Derek didn't get the point of lacrosse.

A bunch of sweaty guys run around with sticks with nets on top and threw balls at each other and into a goal.

Then again, Derek wasn't very much into sports. Even though his father wished he was. He played basketball for a short while and was quite good, but quit so he could have more time for his writing. That being said, he would much rather be at home on his computer than sitting on the bleachers, alone, watching Stiles run around with the rest of the team.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Coach dismissed them, and Stiles jogged over.

"I'm going to the locker room to take a shower, then we're out of here." He said. He was sweaty enough that his jersey stuck tight to his skin, and Derek didn't want to have to smell that all the way home and then on after, so he followed Stiles into the locker room and sat down on the bench, keeping his eyes to the ground and trying not to look at the boys who seemed to have no shame in stripping right then and there.

"Ready to go?" Stiles asked.

Derek looked up and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

Stiles stood before him shirtless and was tugging on a pair of pants.

"Uh, yeah." Derek said, getting uncomfortable.

Stiles nodded. "Good." He said, slipping on a shirt and grabbing his bag.

They walked out to Stiles's jeep. It was a crummy, old thing, and must have the sentimental value of a million dollars, because from the way Stiles complained about the repair costs, it would be a hell of a lot cheaper just to buy a whole new car.

The ride home wasn't awkward or terrible, nor was it fun. It was tolerable. And Derek could deal with tolerable.

Stiles just hummed along to the music, or talked about lacrosse, or just tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

Derek simply stared out the window and didn't talk.

When they got to the house, Derek grunted at Peter, Cora, and Laura, took a plate of chocolate chip cookies that Laura had made for some friends but they turned out a little burnt, so she deemed them Derek worthy.

Whatever. Free cookies.

Like usual, Stiles jumped on Derek's bed and sprawled out, all content and catlike.

Derek sat down at his desk chair and sucked in a breath. "We need to talk."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and sat up slowly. "Alright.." He seemed a little put off, Derek usually just went right into studies.

"About the studying." Derek said.

Stiles nodded.

Derek took in another tiny breath. "You can't just get up and walk away every few minutes, you can't come in late, and you can't leave early. You have to actually listen to what I say, and not hum randomly, thinking I'm going to accept that as an answer. You have to start taking this seriously and carry your own goddamn books, or you're just going to have to find someone else who will put up with this."

Silence for a moment.

"Yeah, okay."

Derek blinked. "Yeah, okay?"

Stiles nodded, with a tiny grin. "Yeah, okay."

Derek blinked again. "Okay." He said, shrugging.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Stiles did exactly what Derek asked of him. He came to the house at exactly 4:30, and in the last week, had taken to driving Derek home, spending an hour or so socializing with Derek's family so Derek had a chance to write, and then at 4:30 on the dot would come up into the room. (He still flopped onto the bed, because Derek couldn't exactly expect him to quit cold turkey, now could he?) And they would begin. Stiles wouldn't move from the bed until 5:30 exactly. He literally had set alarms on his phone. 4:30 was titled, "Find Derek or die" And 5:30 was titled, "Leave Derek or die".

Talia just found that to be the cutest thing ever.

Stiles would stay over for supper occasionally, when his father was working late but that was fine.

It had almost become a norm for Derek. He watches Stiles play lacrosse, Stiles drove him home, once in a while stopping to buy some curly fries to snack on, they would get home, Stiles would stay downstairs while Derek wrote, then when the alarm went off, he would come up stairs, study for an hour, have supper, and then leave.

And then, exactly four weeks after the change, they got the wonderful news.

The tutoring sessions were over.

Derek was elated.

But for some reason, all Stiles did was nod solemnly, like they were saying he was off to a death sentence.

Strange.

* * *

A/N: Lemme know what you think! Special thanks to NikaBika for editing. Definitly go check her out she's awesome. Favorite, Follow, and leave a review. I would lvoe to hear from you guys. xx Emileigh


End file.
